


Bronchitis

by LilyYlvis



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Sick Bard, Sickfic, Vegard in big bro modus, brofeels, bronchitis, caring Vegard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyYlvis/pseuds/LilyYlvis
Summary: Vegard and Bård are preparing things for a new show. Vegard is full of ideas and tries to explain them to Bård, which isn't easy because Bård is falling asleep all the time. Vegard gets a bit annoyed by that, but what he doesn't know is that Bård is sick. Because Bård tries to hide it at first. But when Vegard finds out, of course he is there to take care of his little brother. Just some very cute brofeels <3





	Bronchitis

Bård and Vegard are at their office, working on some new songs and skits. And on a new show too. Vegard is full of ideas that day and is enthousiastically explaining them to his brother.

“So, Bård, I am going to come from behind the curtain, and then I'm going to jump around on stage, and I'm gonna explain to the people what my dreamwife looks like. Then I think I'm going to look in the audience, and I am going to pick out three women and I am going to say things like for example that I like it when they are not too tall, and then I'm going to pick somebody from the audience to come on stage, then I'm going to say that I also like long hair, I pick out another one and also gonna ask her to come on stage. And of course I need a third one with for example nice eyes or something, and she has to come to the stage as well. And then I'm going to do some funny stuff to them, what do you think?” Vegard asked.

Bård didn't hear any of it. He was asleep on his desk, his head resting in his arms. Vegard noticed.

“Bård! Wake up! I just explained a whole new skit to you and you're just sleeping! It's not the time to sleep now, you know! We've got work to do here.” Vegard said, a bit angry.

“Uh... uhm... I'm sorry, I'm just tired.” Bård said.

“Yeah, I can see that, sleepy pants. You are able to sleep everywhere, aren't you?”

“Yes, kinda.”

Then Bård had to cough. It sounded quite nasty.

“COUGH COUGH” 

“What was that?” Vegard asked concerned.

“That sound is called a cough, Vegard. Thought you were smarter than that.” Bård answered.

“Very funny Bård. Are you sick? Sounds nasty.”

“I'm not sick. People have to cough sometimes to clear their throat, you know.”  
Bård wasn't feeling his best, he was feeling really cold and tired. His throat felt like somebody was inside, making fire. It was burning. And his head was hurting as well. But he didn't wan't Vegard to know.

“Okay. Do I have your full attention now? Because I'm not going to explain it a third time.”

“Yes, yes, I'm awake now, so tell me, what's the idea?”

Vegard started to explain his idea again, but after two minutes, Bård fell asleep again. Vegard got a bit annoyed and woke his brother up again. 

“Bård! Wake up!” Vegard yelled.

“Sorry... it's just that I'm really tired. Didn't sleep that well last night.”

“You know what? Go take a nap for 30 minutes on that sofa in the hallway, because you are really annoying me like this. Otherwise I'm going to have to tell you the same thing over and over again. Just take a nap for 30 minutes and come back.”

“Yes, maybe that's a good idea. Look, I'm really sorry, I don't do it on purpose you know.”

“Okay, okay. Just go already, and don't forget to put your alarm. In the meanwhile I'm going to type out a few ideas.”

“Okay.”

Bård was actually really happy he could lie down for half an hour. He was exhausted and he started to feel worse. He laid himself down on the couch and covered himself with his jacket. He was too tired to go to the storage room to grab a blanket. He put his alarm and closed his eyes. It didn't even take him one minute to fall asleep.

Vegard was typing a few things out. He took a look at the clock and saw 45 minutes had passed already. “Oh that goddamn sleepy pants!” he thought by himself. He went into the hallway and saw Bård was still sleeping. He decided to wake him up, so he started shaking him a little.

“Bård! Wake up!” he yelled.

“Hmmm. Are those 30 minutes over already?” he asked with a sleepy voice. 

“Yes, already 45 minutes have passed. Didn't you put your alarm?”

“I put my alarm, I just didn't hear it.”

“Okay, let's not waste more time, are you coming?”

“I'm coming.”

Bård was actually feeling worse then before. He thought the little nap would help a bit, but it didn't help anything at all. His heas was really pounding now, he felt really cold and his throat was even more burning then before. Then he had to cough again.

“COUGH COUGH COUGH”

“Bård, are you sure you are okay?” Vegard asked concerned.

“Yes, I'm fine Vegard, okay, let's see what we've got already.”

“I typed this out. It's that new skit that I wanted to talk about.”

“All right. Well, from what I can read here, it sounds quite funny to me. So, what happens when those women are on stage? What are you going to do then?” Bård asked, while going back to his own desk.

Vegard started to explain that he wanted them to do some funny movements and stuff, but noticed Bård fell asleep AGAIN. He was kind of pissed off right now. He shook his brothers shoulder to wake him up once more.

“Bård, goddamnit, wake up! Like this it is not going to work!” he said, clearly annoyed.

“I'm really sorry, I just can't keep my eyes open.” he said, feeling a bit guilty.

But he was really feeling bad right now. He didn't know if he could hide it much longer from Vegard, because he felt another cough coming.”

“COUGH COUGH COUGH, COUGH COUGH COUGH!”   
A very loud cough came out of him. He squeezed his eyes shut because his throat was really burning and that cough wasn't really helping a lot. Vegard noticed the pained expression on his brother's face. He went out of the office and into the small kitchen they had there and came back with a bottle of water which he handed to Bård.

“Here, drink a little.” he said.  
“Thanks.” Bård said, his voice sounding quite hoarse now.   
He took a sip from his water, but regret that right after doing so. Again he squeezed his eyes shut. Of course, Vegard saw it.

“You're sick, aren't you? Don't lie to me!” 

Then Bård knew he couldn't hide it any longer. 

“Okay, okay, I'm not feeling great.” he said. 

“That's what I thought already.”

Vegard put a hand on his brother's forehead.

“You're burning up. Come on, take your jacket, I'm taking you home.”

“What about all the work? COUGH COUGH COUGH”

“We'll finish that another time. Don't worry about it. Take your jacket, we're going home, but before that I'll drive you to a doctor first. That cough doesn't sound good.”

“Mmmh, just wanna go home. COUGH COUGH.”

“Yes, you're going home, but first to the doctor, end of discussion.”

“Mmmh, okay, okay.”

Bård started shivering. He felt like it was minus 5 degrees.

“Are you feeling cold?” Vegard asked, noticing how much his brother was shivering.

“Yes, I'm freezing.” he answered.

“Here, take my jacket as well. Maybe it helps.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, come on, let's go.”  
They went into the car and drove to the doctors. After 20 minutes they were out again. Bård had bronchitis. He had to rest and take antibiotics. They got back in to the car, and made a stop at the first pharmacie on their way. Then they arrived at Vegard's house. 

“Vegard, this is your place...” Bård said, a bit confused. 

“Yes, just stay in the car, we're going to your place soon. I'm just going to take my toothbrush and some clean boxers and stuff, because I'm staying with you.” 

“Hmm, okay.”

Ten minutes later Vegard came back with a bag full of stuff. Bård was asleep. Another fifteen minutes later they arrived at Bård's place. Vegard gently woke his brother up.

“We're there, let's go inside. I'm going to make you some chicken soup.”

“I'm not hungry, COUGH COUGH COUGH, Vegard. Just wanna sleep.”

“I know you're tired, but you have to take your antibiotics first, so you have to eat a little. Come on, let's go inside.”

They went inside. Bård directly laid himself on the sofa. He was shivering again. 

“Where do you keep blankets and that kind of stuff?” Vegard asked.

“Upstairs, in my bedroom. COUGH.”

“Okay, I'll be right back.”

Vegard returned with a pillow, the duvet that normally was on Bårds bed and an extra blanket. He slipped the pillow gently under his brother's head, covered him with the duvet and draped the extra blanket around his brother's shoulders.

“Better?”

“Yes, thanks.”

“No problem. I'm going into the kitchen now to make some soup for you. Do I need to put on the TV or something?”

“No, I have a headache. I just want to sleep a little.”  
“Okay, then just sleep a bit. I'll wake you up when the soup is ready. After the soup you can have some medicine.”

“Okay.”

Vegard went into the kitchen and started making some soup. After a good 30 minutes the soup was ready. He poured some into a bowl and took a spoon. He walked into the living room and placed the bowl on the small table next to the sofa and woke up Bård.

“Bård, soup is ready.”

Bård sat up and took the bowl from the table. It looked delicious for sure and he knew Vegard was a good cook, but he wasn't really hungry. He only ate five spoons, before putting the bowl back to the table.

“I'm done. I can't eat any more, COUGH COUGH.” Bård said.

Vegard sighed.

“You didn't eat much, but it's better than nothing. Here, take your medicine. I'll get some water.”

Vegard quickly went to take a glass of water and handed it to his brother. Bård swallowed the pill and drank the water and made a painful face.

“Do you want something for your throat? I bought cough syrup and some strepsils too.”

“Yes, some strepsils would be nice, my throat is burning.”

Vegard handed his brother some strepsils and gave him a spoon of the cough syrup. He also gave him a paracetamol to bring his fever down.

“Now try to rest a little.”

“Yes.”

“Oh, and Bård? I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier today. I didn't know you were sick, since you tried to hide it from me. Why did you wanna hide it?”

“It's okay, COUGH COUGH COUGH. It's just, didn't want you to bother with it.”

“You're not bothering me. If there is something, no matter what, you can always tell me.”

“Thanks Vegard. Thanks for the soup too. Sorry, didn't eat much of it, COUGH, but I'm just not very hungry.”

“It's allright, you're sick, I understand. Now try to rest a little. And if there's anything you need, just ask me.”

“Okay. Thank you for being such a good brother.”

“You're welcome.”

After a day or four and a lot of cough syrup, strepsils, chicken soup and brotherly love, Bård was better again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I always write like sickfics or hurt/comfort fics, but, I just love to read and write those the most. Because, the feels <3  
> I'm going to write some other stuff too in the future. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one.
> 
> x Lily


End file.
